


Gnawing

by hibiscushavoc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I can FINALLY put the romantic tags on here, I hope that you guys like more of Aloha's daily life, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, there's some chatlogs in here I find them fun to write, there's some like. really depressing things bc Aloha's depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: Aloha doesn't like to tell people about his problems. He doesn't like for people to know how badly he's struggling financially. He doesn't talk about himself or act like he has problems because he doesn't want to worry anyone. He pretends everything is fine.But in his lonely apartment in the bitter hours of the night, sometimes Aloha can't keep pretending.[Slice of life with a focus on mental health, friendship, love, and recovery. Contains a disabled trans lead. Thank you for all your support.]





	1. Yeah, lights on, my mind off; it's a bad time, oh my, my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha is hungry. No one is around to help.

_ Gnawing _ .

 

That was the best way to describe the feeling. Burning. Rotting. Eating away at his insides.

Aloha groaned miserably, rolling onto his side on his shitty bed as he curled up around his middle pathetically. He was starving,  _ starving to death _ , and all he could do was moan and clutch his horrifically empty belly and try to ride out the sharp lances of pain that impaled his innards. He whimpered as tears pricked at his eyes, fighting to keep himself under control and not cry; even though he was alone he didn't want to cry. Didn't want to give in to weakness.

Yet despite his resolve, a few tears slipped out and rolled down onto the sheets of his bed. Aloha screwed his eyes shut with a wailing chirp, hating feeling like this. He hated being hungry. He hated being miserable. He hated this. All he could do was fantasize about food, and wait for the morning when he could rely on the S4 to help him earn enough money to have the first meal he'd had in… God, in two days.

 

Aloha whimpered and bit back a pained noise as he curled up around his churning stomach, churning but doing nothing but sloshing acid around with no food to speak of inside. God, it hurt so BAD. He just wanted something to fill him… something to fill the aching emptiness in his guts and in his hearts.

 

He was starving.

 

Starving, lonely and miserable, yearning for food and companionship, desperate to find anything to make the gnawing in his guts and mind stop. More tears slipped out. No food came. No one even knew he was crying. He just wanted to sleep the pain away, but he couldn't drift off. Insomnia cursed him to endure the bitter hours of the morning alone. No one was here. Aloha blearily looked at his phone, seeing the only people he actually talked to being offline. ...he couldn't tell them about this anyways. He didn't know why he'd even humored the thought. Sighing, he posted a message to his Squidder about being hungry, trying to dull the pain through venting before setting the phone down.

 

It was going to be a long, lonely, hungry night.


	2. Overthinking, for no reason; make-believing that I am fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha hasn't been doing so well. No one is around to help.

Aloha didn’t have a membership at Musselforge Fitness. Nor did he have running water at his house. There was running water here, and no one seemed to question an athlete in the showers. Even if said athlete was technically illegally using the facilities.

Aloha couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually taken a real shower. Not the half-assed cleanup he’d done for the past month with wet wipes and enough deodorant to kill a man. He hadn’t practiced with his team much that month, nor with the S4 due to Skull being out of the city. He rested his forehead against the cold tiled wall of the shower, letting out a deep sigh. Maybe if he stared at the drain for long enough, he would see the crushing weight on his shoulders wash down the drain along with the pink ink running from his wet ink gills. That probably wasn’t good, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much.

Well, he cared enough to at least move slightly enough for the shower spray to hit his shoulder blades as opposed to his neck. One of the lights overhead flickered and Aloha snapped to attention, his ears swivelling as he sought out any sign of anyone else in the lockers with him. When he heard no noises beyond the pitter patter of the water on the floor, he breathed out a small sigh.

He didn’t want anyone to find him here. Because then he would get questions. Questions he didn’t know how to answer. Or maybe he didn’t want to.  _ Why are you here? Don’t you have water at home? What, can you not afford a membership? What’s with that weird bruise on your torso? _

Aloha looked down at his body, and he brushed his fingers over the bruising before wincing as he lightly touched a section of raw and still open wound. Why did it even do that? Inklings are supposed to be malleable, able to fit into small spaces and contort in all sorts of ways. Why did his skin keep ripping open? Deep down he knew it was due to a lack of nutrition causing all sorts of issues with his body; not to mention the fact his body was fucked from the start, anyways.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind a bitter taste filled his mouth and he screwed his eyes shut as a lance of pain ripped through his empty belly. How long had it been since he’d eaten? Aloha didn’t know. His mind was fuzzy, and it felt like overwhelming amounts of TV static were clouding over his thoughts. Or rather, radio interference, disrupting a broadcast. He couldn’t think back to what he’d eaten last, or when he’d eaten. Idly, Aloha was aware that was not a good fact or anything to brag about. A bitter, dry laugh escaped his lips, though it was more of a wheeze. It left a bad taste in his mouth, like something bitter you weren't supposed to eat. Drywall came to mind.

He leaned his head back against the tiled wall, enjoying the coolness of the porcelain against his warm face. The water of the shower was hot to the point it left his skin blue, and he was aware that he was overheating but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He kept telling himself he couldn’t care.

It was a lie, every time.

He just… couldn’t find the energy to actually move; the most he could do was to turn his head slightly so that the cold tile contacted one of his cheeks as he sought reprieve from the inferno of boiling water and steam in the small space he’d willingly trapped himself in. Aloha mentally winced as the porcelain burned against his flesh, the frigid walls of the shower reacting violently against his sweltering skin. If he was sweating, he couldn’t tell, but it damn well felt like he was. Maybe the sweat was being washed away by the water, and he just wouldn’t know he was dying until he was already dead.

Aloha sighed, finally gathering the strength to push himself away from the wall… only to lean against another wall, this one out of the range of the water. The tile burned against his back, and he gathered the cooler water droplets that had condensed on the walls onto his hands, before rubbing the cold feeling onto his face. He let his face stay in his hands for a bit, shivering as the sudden lack of heat made him feel cold. Aloha shifted his weight and slid his feet forward until they were under the scalding water again. This time he shuddered, his body apparently not satisfied with the returning heat source, either.

_ Make up your damn mind _ , Aloha bitterly scolded himself, knowing he would receive no answer nor would he even change how his damned body reacted to anything. It was always too hot or too cold. Nothing ever satisfied him. He couldn’t take anything too sweet, or too bitter, either. If sweetness was the mark of a child and a fondness of bitter tones that of an adult, where the fuck was he if he never liked either in the first place. Stuck in the middle. Stuck somewhere he didn’t want to fucking be, without any directions to go by other than “that’s not correct”.

Feeling a lump rising in his throat just made everything worse, and it wasn’t the shower for once making him feel hot as his eyes burned with angry tears. Aloha leaned his head back against the wall, shivering against the cold feeling but unwilling to let himself cry. God, he was fucking pathetic. He didn’t even have a reason to cry. He had no reason to be like this, blinking back hot tears in the shower in the locker room of a sports complex he didn’t even have the membership to enter. At least it meant that no one would come looking for him in here. Aloha expected the thought to make himself feel better, but instead a hole formed in the pit of his stomach. Why was he even anxious?

Did it even matter?

Maybe he should sink to his knees and cry, or dramatically drag his claws down his face as he sobbed like in some movie. Would life really be better if he really was the protagonist of a movie, or a story? Did it make the pain and hunger he felt really mean anything? If the audience couldn’t see he was starving and that he could feel the mucous lining of his stomach being broken down so his acids could eat at his own organs, did it even matter? What was pain if it didn’t drive the story forward? Or in a story without motive, why did he feel pain at all? Aloha idly reasoned it probably didn’t matter. It wasn’t anything he could change. Worrying about it did him no good, and yet…

Aloha sighed, rubbing at his eyes and sniffling as he still refused to let himself cry. He swallowed past the lump in his throat before moving to turn off the water. He hadn’t brought a towel with him and he didn’t know where to get one. Wonderful.

\--

Aloha didn’t want to go home but that’s where he found himself anyways. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes  _ hurt _ but he couldn’t sleep. It was only 10 PM, and there was no real reason to sleep, ether. There was so much to do.

He didn’t want to do any of it.

All the movies he gave a “I’ll get to it sometime” to, the half-finished creative projects he would “wait for inspiration” for, and all the various things he told himself he didn’t have time for. All things he wanted to do. And every single one of them, he didn’t want to do. Or was he too tired to do any of them? He didn’t know the answer. He didn’t care enough to figure it out.

That was a lie too.

A lie he told himself to feel better about the fact that he couldn’t answer the questions he really wanted to know.

Instead of doing anything productive, Aloha sat on his couch. He didn’t even have the TV on. He would have put in headphones and blared music in his ears, but he left them in the other room and he wasn’t going to get up. Despite knowing he could get up, it felt as if his legs wouldn’t move. He didn’t feel like trying to convince his body that he knew better. It was a battle he knew how to win, but had steadily been losing.

He wanted to do  _ something _ . He didn’t know what. 


	3. Call me by my first letter "A, yee, what's up?"; Every now and then city need a refresher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha has been struggling with loneliness and stagnation. No one is around to...
> 
> ...wait.

Aloha was alone.

The word “alone” was two letters off from his name, after all. Perhaps when he picked that name he somehow knew he was going to be lonely all the time.

Well, at least the loneliness was alright to deal with today. Put at bay due to a training session with the S4, the only times Aloha felt really at home was when he was with his… well, he didn’t know if he could call the other three his friends. At least he could call Pink Team his friends.

Aloha peeked open an eye in the dark of his room as his phone next to his ear vibrated with a chirping tone. He rolled on his side to grab the pink, bedazzled gizmo and flip open his messenger app. Straw sent him a message, asking how he was doing. He answered immediately and got no response for a few minutes, so he sighed and sat up. The inkling rubbed at his eyes wearily. It wasn’t that he was tired, he was… well, he  _ was _ tired, but a different sort of exhaustion that resting couldn’t fix.

Instead, he forced himself to the side of his bed, legs dangling off the side. It took a minute for him to find the strength to stand up, and when he did he stood aimlessly for a few seconds just to remember the sensation of standing up. God, he was a fucking mess.

Finally finding the power to will his legs to move, Aloha went into his pitifully barren kitchen. Nothing much was there, as he could barely afford food, but he’d lucked out and gotten a bit of extra cash from some extra practice with Army in a random lobby. He’d originally wanted to just get some extra money, but Army had joined him and they won nearly every battle together. As such, Aloha’s pantry actually had some food stored (wow).

He grabbed a mug from one of his cabinets and wiped off some dust on the upturned end before setting it on the counter and fishing around in the fridge for soda. Orange soda was his favorite, with green apple being a close contender for the top spot. It was a joke amongst Pink Team that to get Aloha to do anything, just offer him 1000 gold and a can of orange soda. And for the most part, it was true.

Soda in hand, Aloha returned to his dark bedroom. The apartment was his and he could eat food anywhere, but he always found himself bringing food and drink into his bedroom. Old habits die hard.

He set the mug on a table next to his bed (it wasn’t technically a nightstand since it was a fold-out table) before flopping down. Some part of him was idly delighted by seeing his phone bounce around from the impact.

Still no message back from Straw, but that was alright. He had soda. And some idle clicker games on his shellphone. That was enough to keep the loneliness at bay.

Despite being Inkopolis’s resident “party animal”, Aloha didn’t have many close relationships. He had no family to speak of, except his parents who for all intents and purposes had denounced him dead to them. He did have Straw, who was his best friend, Diver, his bro who he could make bad decisions with, and Octoglasses, who was Straw’s close friend. Aloha wasn’t too close with OG, but she was a friend nonetheless. He cared about the S4, but none of them meshed too well together. Some part of Aloha was convinced they hated him, but he tried to be hopeful. He really did like them, and they were strong- stronger than he was, anyways. But he always got on Army’s nerves for never understanding their plans, and Mask just thought he was a complete airhead. Skull never said anything to Aloha, so he probably didn’t give a fuck. It was a bit hard to get along with them but he really wanted to; well, he wanted to get along with everyone, but he really,  _ really _ liked the S4. 

Not that they’d listen if he said that. It was easier to just repeat one of those worn phrases he spat out like clockwork, and to chirp like the cuckoo that cried out every hour chime when really the cuckoo’s true song wasn’t a pretty one. It was a lonely song. But that was alright. Everyone was content to just hear the cuckoo chirp.

Aloha sighed, sipping his soda as he scrolled through his social media. He was popular enough as a rank S turf player, but none of those connections there were real. He didn’t know these people who followed him nor did he really talk to them more than a chirp of “thank you” for a compliment. Really, when Straw was busy, he didn’t have much of anyone to talk to. No one else talked to him, since Diver’s phone was constantly dead and OG didn’t text him.

After a while of scrolling and tapping at some games, his mug was empty. His head was empty. His hearts were empty. The house was empty.

Everything was empty.

 

…

 

After a while of laying in the dark, phone in sleep mode, Aloha was startled by a notification from his messenger app.

 

An unknown profile was texting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting and adding kudos. It means a lot to me, I can't update this much but I can crank out some short chapters more often I think...? I'll try to use this to help me get something productive out.  
> Thanks for your support, everyone. If you have any questions or wanna talk, contact me @hibiscushavoc on twitter.


	4. I don't got much but I roll widdit; And all my good friends they roll wimme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha's meeting a new person in an unlikely place.

Aloha blinked. Then he blinked again, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or something. He wouldn’t be surprised if he started out of nowhere, really. His mental health was in the gutter enough that just about anything happening wouldn’t phase him at this point.

Wasn’t a hallucination, though. Aloha didn’t know if he was comforted by the fact or not.

He flipped open the app, dimly wondering who in the world could be messaging him. He’d given out his messenger app name on his Squidder, but hardly anyone actually contacted him. The fact he was getting notifications from anyone besides Pink Team was surprising in itself.

The username contacting him was ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide. Bit of a mouthful, huh? Aloha had no fucking clue what the hell any of it meant. Their icon was of a soft, pink aesthetic picture of a bird’s wing outstretched. It probably wasn’t a bot or anything, so Aloha saw no harm in accepting the request and opening the message sent.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Greetings. Sorry for any intrusion, but is this Aloha of Pink Team?

 

Aloha hummed to himself thoughtfully, brushing his tentacle out of his face before rolling on his back and answering to the text.

 

discodisaster> ya thats me whatcha need yo??

 

The response was almost instantaneous, and Aloha was almost startled by the speed of the reply. Straw usually took a few minutes to get back to him, since she was busy most of the time. Getting an immediate pop up that the stranger was typing was weird to him.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Good, I was worried I’d gotten the wrong person somehow.

discodisaster> I mena my names like 2 letters dude so its a bit hard to mess up

discodisaster> I meant fucking words I cant fucking type

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> No, no, it’s alright! I understood what you meant. And don’t worry about it, I just worry about messing up with technology. It took me hours to set up any accounts at all…

discodisaster> dude no offense but you sound like an old person who cant set up their email

discodisaster> like that one fucking meme of the old guy putting the computer icon into the recycling bin and the whole ass computer disappears

discodisaster> like are you worried thats gonna happen or something

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah, no, I’m not that old. I’m not taht far off in age from you.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> *that

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> And no, I just don’t quite know what I’m doing and don’t really have any help setting things up since it’s my first social media account…

discodisaster> ur valid

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Valid? Oh, thank you.

discodisaster> youre so formal…………

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, sorry. I generally just type properly so as to avoid any confusion on meaning…

discodisaster> ig i get that tbh

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> ig?

discodisaster> means i guess

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh.

discodisaster> dude its cool chill

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Alright, if you say so.

discodisaster> so whats up what do you need

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh. I was actually just contacting you to talk. Is that alright? Or was this only for business inquiries?

discodisaster> no its fine i just dont like. get people who contact me to talk ig?? im used to just spam tbh

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, I’m sorry. That sounds like a hassle.

discodisaster> nah i just block and roll on

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I suppose that works, yes.

discodisaster> ya man

discodisaster> so whats up with you dude

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah. I’m just sitting at my computer trying to figure out how to download this program onto my phone.

discodisaster> uh its in the app store

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Sorry, I just got a phone so I’m learning it.

discodisaster> tech just doesnt seem to like you man

discodiaster> but yeah uh just go into the app store

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> App store?

discodisaster> yeah its an app it should be on your home screen of your phone

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, I see it.

discodisaster> yeah yeah

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Okay, I’m downloading now. Thank you very much.

discodisaster> np yo

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> So, um.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> What sorts of things do you enjoy doing? Other than partying of course.

discodisaster> mm

discodisaster> i dont actually like partying all the time yknow only sometimes

discodisaster> most of the time im just at home goofing off or out doing some random shit

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Please forgive my assumption. That was rude of me.

discodisaster> nah youre right all i show people is just me partying all the time so

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I suppose so. You do have a very popular public image.

discodisaster> yeah for being an airheaded fuck

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> ...I was going to say for being the life of the party.

discodisaster> same difference

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Not really… I don’t find you airheaded.

discodisaster> dude you dont have to lie

discodisaster> its fine

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> ...Alright, I won’t press the matter.

discodisaster> its fine yo

discodisaster> anyways i dont do too much other than go look aorund inkopolis

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh? Why’s that?

discodisaster> i like getting otu of the house and lookng at shit

discodisaster> it can be fun to find new stuff

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I suppose so. I’m not really one to get out of the house often but I’m trying to change that…

discodisaster> yeah if i dont get out i just sit at home and wanna fucking die lol

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah.

discodisaster> its a joke dont worry abt it

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> If you insist…

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m just not really used to listening to self-deprecating humor except from someone I know who’s depressed.

discodisaster> im what the kids call Clinically Depressed

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry.

discodisaster> dude its fine its not like you did it

discodisaster> bsides its fine aint nobody gonna believe me or give a shit lol

discodisaster> sorry for being a downer im just not having a great day yo

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry to hear… Did anything cause it? Can I help you in any way?

discodisaster> nah just Bad Brain Disease

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I… see.

discodisaster> sorry

discodisaster> i just mean that nothing caused it just shitty depression

discodisaster> sometimes when ur alone it just gets ya

discodisaster> sorry Im being weird ill just shut up

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> No, no! It’s alright. I was just concerned that something really bad had happened to you…

discodisaster> nah dw just the regular shit

 

Aloha’s eyes were starting to hurt with the waning light outside causing his phone screen to seem brighter. He took a moment to rub at his watering eyes after responding and to dial down the brightness, flicking away some notifications for his various mobile games. He sighed and sat up, moving to take a sip from his mug before remembering that he’d already drained it. He glowered at the cup, almost taking personal offense at the fact it dared to be empty while he was trying to drink.

Sighing, the inkling forced his legs off the side of the bed and groaned from the effort as he blinked wearily. He felt so fucking tired, but he was feeling restless. His aching body protested, like an old door being opened and voicing its disapproval with a harsh noise. And that noise for Aloha came out in the form of a hissed, “Fuck. Shit.”

He groaned but got up, pocketing his phone and grabbing his mug. He was tired as fuck but needed more to drink. He was starting to get a headache too, so maybe some pain pills… His new buddy could wait a minute while he took care of himself. Self care. Fuck it up, Aloha.

After refilling his mug and downing a few pills, he reopened his chat application, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m still sorry to hear.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t have much that’s interesting to talk about in my day…

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I played Turf War for a while, and then returned home and worked on my studies. I didn’t make much progress, regrettably.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> However, I did make this account that I was putting off making.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Not for any real reason other than just… apprehension and not knowing what I should set my username to. Also I spent a good while worrying over contacting you. I feared you would be much too busy to chat, haha. Or that I would come across as odd for reaching out.

 

Aloha took a sip of his soda before responding.

 

discodisaster> honestly man its not like i do much im not a celebrity or anything im just on a mildly popular team

discodisaster> also you play turf too?? what team are you on dude

discodisaster> maybe we can play some time

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, well, I was just playing without a team today. Sorry to disappoint.

discodisaster> nah its fine was just wondering

discodisaster> what do you main?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Main?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh! What weapons I prefer. Well, I enjoy shooters, but brushes are enjoyable as well, though they require a lot of endurance that I lack, admittedly. Splatlings are interesting but I lack the upper body strength to carry more than a mini splatling.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m kind of a weakling, haha.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’d like to try a charger, but I’m not very confident in my aim and holding a charger still is rather hard…

discodisaster> oh fuck yeah babey i love me a brush

discodisaster> ink or octo

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Octobrush for me. I used to like the kraken special before it was banned in competitive play, but nowadays I still use it. The craftsmanship on the handle is lovely as well.

discodisaster> i like inkbrush bc its fast

discodisaster> also i like the perm inkbrushs set

discodisaster> also its fuckin pink babey!!!!

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, you’re right! It slipped my mind that it’s pink.

discodisaster> hell yeah!

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, it’s been a fun talk, but I need to go to bed. I’ve stayed up a bit later than usual.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Talk to you tomorrow?

 

Aloha blinked. He was so caught up in the conversation he didn’t notice that hours had passed. He took a breath before responding.

 

discodisaster> yeah man

discodisaster> ttyl then

discodisaster> goodnight

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Goodnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to have emergency surgery and that kinda fucked me up tbh considering I nearly actually died. I'm trying to get back on my feet though and I hope you liked this chapter. Everyone's comments make my day tbh... thanks so much for reading.


	5. Would you know my name? The freckles on my face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha is meeting a teammate for a talk.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Good morning!

discodisaster> mornin

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Sorry, did I wake you up?

discodisaster> nah dw I wasnt asleep

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, that’s good

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Not that you weren’t asleep, just that I didn’t wake you up.

discodisaster> s cool dude dw i slept like. a fuckin cool 5 hours

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh that… does not sound healthy, are you alright?

discodisaster> Ive got chronic insomnia my dude its fine

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Still, I’m sorry to hear.

discodisaster> s cool I mean I gotta be up soon anyways might have a meeting soon

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Meeting?

discodisaster> s4 practice

discodisaster> skull aint in town but we still meet to talk about stuff and strategizze for all the upcoming games

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah, I see. Seems a good practice

discodisaster> yeah just half the time Armys fuckin pissed at me bc I keep asking questons

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry to hear that…

discodisaster> s cool

 

Aloha blearily looked at his phone, tired eyes hurting as he lay on his stomach to text his new mystery friend. His chest strained to heave in breaths under the weight of his small body, but possibly suffocating was a small price to pay for being comfortable. At least until his lungs burned too badly and he had to roll on his back to be comfortable again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should get up and start getting ready to leave soon, but he was just… exhausted. It would take a lot of concealer to mask the bags under his eyes that were dark enough to look like it was a part of the markings he naturally sported, not to mention the fact he had to pretend to be a functioning inkling who got a normal, healthy amount of sleep. At least he could force his body to look the part though it was annoyingly tedious. Honestly, it probably just tired him out worse to attempt to look _not_ tired.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, I should notify you that I’m going to be busy for most of the day and won’t be able to answer my phone

discodisaster> np man I could text you at the meeting but yknow

discodisaster> id probably just look disinterested then get the side eye that Army gives Mask lmfao

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I understand, don’t worry

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I suppose I’ll talk to you later then?

discodisaster> yeah thats cool

discodisaster> ttyl

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ttyl?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, “talk to you later”?

discodisaster> ya

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ttyl then!

 

Aloha sighed, a small smile on his face as he watched their status switch to being offline. At least the random person who reached out to him was nice. Could have been a lot worse, really. Though he was grateful for at least someone to talk to, as he didn’t really get the chance to often. He usually only could talk to Straw, but her schedule was always up in the air.

With a small noise, Aloha got up out of bed, though he just sort of stood there motionless for a minute, letting his brain readjust to the fact that no, he did not intend to lay in bed all day and they had things to do. As he was styling and pulling up his tentacles in a ponytail, he got a text from Army. The inkling snorted as his contact name he set Army to always made him feel better about the fact practice and meetings were so early in the morning.

 

Currysexual> Aloha, are you awake?

Me> unfortunately

Currysexual> Are you doing alright?

Me> peachy my dude. we got practice?

Currysexual> Yes, I thought I’d text to see if you were available to come.

Me> yea im good just getting dressed now

Currysexual> Alright then, I’ll meet you in the cafe in the Plaza.

 

Aloha groaned, since the Inkopolis Plaza was a lot further than the Square from his house. Well, it was a shitty apartment, but you can call any home a house. Those are the rules. He finished applying makeup before responding to let Army know he didn’t just drop the conversation.

 

Me> ya got it ill be there in lke 20

Currysexual> Understood.

 

\--

 

Aloha rolled up to the cafe he was told to meet at about 5 minutes before he said he would, dressed in a berry ski jacket over a tank top and shorts to account for the colder weather that had started to move into Inkopolis. He kicked the door to his car closed and walked in, blinking a little at the rush of air conditioning inside.

Army was situated at a table near a window, in the corner of the shop most likely so the group wouldn’t be disturbed. There were various notebooks and sheets of paper scattered about, and the orange inkling in question had a pen firmly gripped in his beak as he read over the notes. He didn’t seem to notice Aloha had come in until the metal chair made an unpleasant noise when moved for Aloha to sit down.

“Oh! You’re here a bit early, I apologize for the- for the mess,” Army stammered, quickly moving papers into stacks for Aloha to have room at the table. “Mask hasn’t responded to my texts yet, so I wasn’t expecting you so early. I got a bit… lost in thought.”

“It’s fine,” Aloha responded with a cheerful smile, waving a hand as if to wave off any concern the other could have for him. “Have you ordered anything yet?”

“Ordered?” Army blinked, looking up from where he was tapping a stack of loose leaf papers against the table to straighten them.

“Well, y’know, we are at a cafe,” Aloha asked, smile faltering for a second in confusion. What was with Army? He looked totally distracted…

“Oh! Yes, apologies,” Army said hurriedly, painted cheeks blossoming with an embarrassed blue.

“Why are you apologizing?” Aloha asked, brows furrowed as he tried to keep casual but he was quickly succumbing to how… _awkward_ the energy of the room was.

“For not understanding,” Army responded, looking around and refusing to make eye contact before shuffling to get up. He straightened his coat before looking to Aloha a bit awkwardly with the unspoken question of _‘you’re going to get something too, right?’_

“Dude, I don’t get jack shit ever,” Aloha said in place of an affirmation as he stood up after a moment of hesitation, stretching despite the fact he’d only just sat down. “Besides, you already know I’m dumber than a box ‘o pop rocks.”

“You aren’t dumb!” Army insisted, a bit too forcefully as it came out louder than he intended and he pushed a quiet _‘sorry’_ out under his breath before continuing. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“And I make more than most,” Aloha said with a tone that wasn’t unkind but had an edge that meant he didn’t want to talk anymore. Army’s ears pinned back a little but he didn’t press, only mumbling a quiet disagreement before looking up at the menu on the wall.

When a cashier walked up to take their orders, Army ordered a hot chocolate while Aloha got a white chocolate frappuccino, the smallest size the cafe offered. Aloha always waved off concerns over his eating habits and how little anyone saw him buy with saying he was on some sort of diet. He was thin enough that no one questioned it, and it saved Aloha a lot of awkward explanations he _really_ did not want to give. In reality, it was just because he literally couldn’t afford anything to eat or drink, and if he went out with others he tried to get the cheapest option possible to save as much money as he could.

“You aren’t thirsty?” Army asked, before looking like he hadn’t meant to speak.

“On a diet,” Aloha spat out like clockwork, a pleasant smile on his face that left a bitter tang in his mouth.

“Oh, alright, I see,” Army responded with a tone that seemed to suggest remorse for questioning. His ears flicked as he shuffled his feet, looking like he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how.

The two stood in silence at the counter as they waited for their drinks, Aloha looking at his phone before noticing Army had gotten a new phone as opposed to the one he’d had before that could only call and text. The thing was packed in a sturdy case so that if it were dropped it wouldn’t break, which was smart but Aloha preferred fashion over function. He hadn’t broken a phone yet (knock on wood) so he could afford to make the phone he always had on him look nice. It was one of the few expensive things Aloha owned.

“Looks like Mask is sick,” Army remarked, bent over the small gadget with a focused look. “...so, I guess practice is canceled.”

“I mean, I’m still here,” Aloha said with a hum, pocketing his own phone. “We could still go over plans. Unless you don’t wanna deal with me right now.” He snorted.

“I didn’t mean to imply that!” Army insisted, gripping his phone tighter. “Just that… if you’re busy, you can go if needed.”

“I paid for my drink, I’m getting my damn drink,” The pink, bubbly party squid said with a hiss that dripped venom. The unexpectedness of it was enough to make Army recoil slightly.

“Y… yes, I understand,” He said, adjusting his beret. “Sorry to assume.” Aloha didn’t respond, only giving a small sigh as he crossed his arms tiredly and closed his eyes. He leaned back against the counter as he heard the only other patrons of the cafe leave, the bell on the door giving a jingle.

They both returned to awkward silence, neither really knowing how to make conversation, especially considering that they hadn’t really… _talked_ beyond turf plans and scheduling. Aloha didn’t quite know what to make of this side of Army that wasn’t growling and snapping at him after being forced to repeat the same plan for the fifth time. Granted, his frustration with Aloha was warranted, but it still didn’t change the fact that they really hadn’t seen much of each other beyond strictly business.

“So… nice weather we’ve been having,” Army spoke up after an uncomfortable amount of time had passed. Aloha’s eyes opened just on account of the sheer, raw confusion that dominated his senses at hearing that. He turned to look at his companion with a face that begged _‘excuse me? Did I just hear that right?’_

“...I guess,” Aloha finally replied after a moment of staring at Army retreat into the fluff of his coat. “It’s finally starting to get cooler outside.”

“Yeah, I-” Army laughed a little, shyly. “I can’t take the cold at all.”

“You do wear coats all the time,” Aloha remarked.

“And you never wear any,” Army countered, looking sheepish when Aloha pointed to the jacket he was wearing. “That’s a jacket, though, that’s different.”

“I guess,” Aloha shrugged nonchalantly. Luckily, sparing them was the barista returning with their drinks and apologizing for the wait. Aloha, having zero patience, started drinking his immediately while Army held his cup close as they returned to their seats.

“I mean, I like the cold but I can never deal with it,” Army mumbled into his cup, trying valiantly to keep the conversation going.

“I prefer it because it means I can leave the house and not overheat and die,” Aloha remarked, playing with his straw. The drink he’d ordered was sweet, _too sweet_ , and while it was good he knew he’d get sick from how rich it was in no time. The sticky, syrupy feeling was already clinging to his throat.

“That doesn’t sound… good,” Army said awkwardly.

“It’s not,” Was all Aloha responded with. “It fucking sucks.”

“I’m sorry to hear,” Army said genuinely, deep brown eyes full of worry. “Is there any way I could… I don’t know, help?”

“Not really, but thanks,” Aloha said, flashing Army an easy grin as he realized just how much his calm, cool persona had slipped away in his fatigue. He winked and shot Army a finger gun. “Thanks for watching out for me.”

“Ah… of course,” Army murmured as he took a sip of his hot chocolate to avoid having to speak more. His cheeks flushed a soft blue and he averted his eyes. Aloha didn’t comment, simply finishing his drink with a sigh.

“Well, when you’re ready, we can get to business,” Aloha said as he flashed Army a smile, the other only giving a small nod.

 

\--

 

Aloha didn’t want to be home, but that’s where he found himself anyways. He had to grab his phone charger and also some coupons he’d been stockpiling for weeks so that he could head to the Shoal. Doing anything that cost money was rare for Aloha, considering his tight budget but he’d saved up some extra from the recent practice with Army and he could take a much-needed break to relax. Granted, the high-energy atmosphere wasn’t what most would call relaxing, but it’s where Aloha felt the most at home. Anywhere that had a positive energy but wasn’t focused on him was the best place to unwind.

Truthfully, Aloha had issues dealing with stress and it would pile on until he felt sick and would impact other aspects of his life. The stress of making rent payment had been taken care of, but he hadn’t dispelled it and it leaked into his earlier practice. Although, Army had been more understanding when he asked questions this time, so that helped Aloha not break down entirely. However, he still was a nervous wreck by the end of their training, and had just awkwardly shot finger guns at Army before running off to vomit from anxiety. He didn’t even have a reason to be anxious. Which was absolute bullshit. The frappe from earlier didn’t help his stomach either, meaning he basically vomited what he’d paid for, which left a bad taste in his mouth. Or maybe that was from the acid. He didn’t know.

As he poured himself a mug of orange soda to wash the bad taste away, he got a notification on his messenger app which he promptly opened.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Hello, I’m back from my work!

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Are you doing alright? How did your meeting go?

discodisaster> absolutely shitty tbh

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh no, are you alright?

discodisaster> got so nervous I had to run off and throw up lmao

discodisaster> Mask straifghtass just didnt show up also

discodisaster> so it was just me n Army

discodisaster> I looked like a fucking idiot

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sure you didn’t…

discodisaster> i shot finger guns at him before running off and not coming back

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Fair enough

discodisaster> and we were talking before practice and it was. so fucking awkward

discodisaster> he asked me how the weather was i stg

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah

discodisaster> Im pretty sure he hates me more now soooo

discodisaster> [finger guns] i am not  a functional inkling

discodisaster> straightass forgot to act like im not depressed

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> You shouldn’t have to act like you’re happy, Aloha

discodisaster> its my image tho and i stg hed probs kick me off the team bc like hes pissed at Mask for being a jackass

discodisaster> i say that wth love

discodisaster> butif I acted how I really feel aint nobody gonna like me

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I mean, I like you well enough

discodisaster> youve known me like a day

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I suppose so…

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> But still, you shouldn’t have to have this big of a disconnect between your personal and public faces

discodisaster> thats showbiz babeeyyy

discodisaster> if Im not an airhead Im worthless in the medias eyes

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> They’re wrong then

discodisaster> yeah but what am I gonna do bout it?

 

Aloha sighed and stretched before going lax, enjoying the feeling of his muscles in his arms aching dully before melting into a comfortable limberness. He finished his soda before putting the mug in the sink and grabbing his things before starting to head out. He locked the door to his shitty apartment but it wasn’t like anyone would find much of interest inside. Certainly nothing to steal. He didn’t even have a TV. The only objects of any worth he owned were his phone (in his pocket), his wallet (in his other pocket), and his .52 Gal and ink tank (in the trunk of his car).

Popping the lock on his car and getting in the driver’s side seat, he flipped out his phone to check the new messages.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t really know

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I just am under the assumption that if people really care about you they’d care regardless of if you’re… happy all the time or not

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> The media is fickle and only hounds on whatever is trendy and that kind of mentality is shallow and not indicative of any kind of actual worth. The most popular teams will eventually fade with the times but the endless pursuit of approval by the media is sad and won’t bring any sort of lasting happiness

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t think you should have to pretend all the time it looks like it’s just hurting you

discodisaster> well i dont pretend all the time

discodisaster> just in front of opther people

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry, I don’t mean to assume

discodisaster> youre right tho its bullshit but its what i gotta do

discodisaster> tho it takes a toll on me after a while

discodisaster> which sometimes manifests in the form of: making an absolute ass of yourself in fromt of your teammate

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sure he can forgive you especially if he actually cares about you

discodisaster> he probs doesnt

discodisaster> i mean Im an ass anyways so

discodisaster> but! were gonna have dome fuckin Fun tonight I got coupons for the shoal

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> That arcade in the Square?

discodisaster> ya yeet

discodisaster> ive been saving coupons so my broke ass can go

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Broke?

discodisaster> listen. dude Im poor as shit but you cant tell anyone or I Will cry on you

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I won’t tell anyone

discodisaster> i will noclip through the earth ino your house and actually cry On You

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Noclip?

discodisaster> I will phase through the ground like a ghost and come crt on you

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah well don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t have anyone to actually tell, anyways

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t really have friends, haha

discodisaster> oh damn same boat

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I was under the assumption you have many friends from how popular you are?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry to assume, that’s rude of me

discodisaster> nah i mean I make it look like I have a lot of friends but I dont

discodisaster> Ive got Straw, but shes always busy

discodisaster> also Diveryou can never fucking get ahold of ever and OG doesn’t really tlak to me too much but shes a friend too

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> What about the S4?

discodisaster> Army hates me probs since Im dumb, Mask I dont think likes anyone?? and Skull literally never talks so

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Have you asked them how they feel about you?

discodisaster> no bc thatll look dumb

discodisaster> okay I gotta drive but I wanna hear abt how ur work went!! just text me while Im drivin Ill read after so. Brb

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Alright, ttyl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Just got a job and I'm working on self care yknow. Sorry for the wait inbetween chapters. Hope you guys like this one,, and remember you can always contact me on my twitter @hibiscushavoc or Aloha#4146 on discord to chat!! I love to meet new people


	6. Days of shrugged whatevers folded in with days of shocking splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha plays some games at the Shoal and meets an unfortunate situation.
> 
> Someone debates what to do now that they've stepped one foot in the door.

“Welcome to the Shoal!” A black anemone with blue accents chimed as Aloha walked through the sliding doors of the arcade. Their clownfish waved their fins and Aloha offered a cheerful wave back.

He hadn’t been in the arcade in a few months, having been too busy with training for the Square King Cup and generally lacking the funds to visit. Now that he had a bit of excess he would take a much-needed break, however. Aloha felt a smile tease at his lips as he looked over the colorful cabinets and numerous neon machines that beckoned him inside. He wouldn’t claim to be a gamer like Mask was, but he did enjoy video games quite a lot.

Not to say he was any  _ good _ at them, though.

Walking in after exchanging his coupons and money for credit on his card offered by the arcade, he hummed along to the upbeat tune one cabinet was playing. Aloha then flipped open his phone to check his messages and see what his new friend had text him while he was driving.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah, well

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Work went not the greatest on my end, unfortunately

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I got into a disagreement with a coworker, and I think that they may misunderstand where I’m coming from on an issue

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Although I suppose it’s my own fault for not being clearer with my intentions, it still was a blunder regardless that I am hoping to repair

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> It wouldn’t do to have any lingering negative feelings when I’m supposed to be working with them

 

Aloha hummed as he eyed a younger inkling playing on a dancing machine that he usually made sure to play when he came to The Shoal. He leaned against a wall and looked back at his phone as he waited his turn, claws tapping lightly against the casing along to the music that floated through the spacious room from the various games that lined the walls.

 

discodisaster> oh jeez sorry dude

discodisaster> wait I should probably get ur pronouns I dont wanna call you a dude if it makes you uncomfortable

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, no, it’s fine!

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I use masculine pronouns, I’m not bothered at all

discodisaster> okay cool

discodisaster> but yeah like. I hope they understand dude

discodisaster> just be honest with them and hopefully itll clear up yknow

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Yes, I hope so

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> It seems both of us didn’t have a great day so far, though, and I’m sorry

discodisaster> not your fault dude

discodisaster> and hopefully itll get better

discodisaster> usually stuff balances out if you have a bad day the next should be better

discodisaster> altho if you have a good day u should watch out bc the next could be bad

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> That’s not very sound logic…

discodisaster> life just seems to work like that for me

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> It’s best to be positive…

discodisaster> yeah ik

discodisaster> im trying as best as I can

discodisaster> its kinda hard yknow but we workin

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I understand

discodisaster> also gonna be a tad spotty Im bout to play a game

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh have fun!

 

As the inkling left, Aloha pocketed his phone and walked over to the machine before swiping his card on the slot to add credit to play. The game played the opening jingle as he got onto the dance pad. Tapping his foot, he selected his favorite song to play. He wanted to gain a high score for that one... Sure, Fly Octo Fly was popular, but he wanted to get a high score if only to feel some sense of accomplishment.

He bounced on his heels as the opening notes played, singing along under his breath as the music slid into his veins, lighting them afire as his hearts pounded to the beat. Moving along to the pounding rhythm, he rapidly stomped on the colored arrows underfoot. He had a nice combo going, knowing the rhythm helped indefinitely in hitting the right notes. Aloha was no good at memorizing the steps, so he just let the music guide him as he watched the arrows fly onto the screen. He sang along as the music revved up, spinning to hit a few tricky combinations of notes.

A few inklings came over to watch curiously, humming along to the beat as the song played. A misstep broke Aloha’s combo but he kept up his pace to attempt to salvage his score and combo. A mistake or two was fine, he could still get the high score! He sang quietly as the beat continued, his combo reaching back up into the hundreds. He didn’t want people to hear him singing, but it helped burn off the stress and keep him focused as he dutifully followed the arrows’ directions.

Eventually the song ended and he was left a little breathless as the score racked up, presenting him with a golden S rank for his efforts. Laughing a bit that wheezed in his chest, he took a picture before tapping buttons to enter his name on the high score table. He was ranked second, but he felt accomplished regardless as he was marked on the cabinet.

He sent a picture of the score to his friend over text.

 

discodisaster> YEET

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh! Nice!

discodisaster> im second place on this song babeyyyyy

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Which song?

discodisaster> fly octo fly

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh that one is very good

discodisaster> do u like oth

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Their music is good! I don’t listen very often but it’s very good

discodisaster> fuck yeah

discodisaster> Pearl is a big inspiration to me

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I can see it, she’s very strong willed

discodisaster> I used to listen to her old shit before she was a pop star

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I don’t think I have…?

discodisaster> its all like. Screamo n shit but its rad

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, yes, I haven’t heard it then

discodisaster> valid its like real underground yknow

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Moreover, I just don’t really listen to screamo...

 

As Aloha was texting, he noticed an inkling approaching. He shot a quick text to his friend before looking over towards the stranger who had began to wave at him.

 

discodisaster> uh oh spageddio someones looking at me

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Hm? What’s going on? Also, “spageddio”?

discodisaster> gimme a sec

 

“You Aloha? Of that S4?” The inkling, surely no older than 15, grinned cockily at Aloha. The pink inkling felt an urge to bolt at the confrontation, but he resisted and only smiled pleasantly.

“Yes, that’s me, can I help you?” Aloha asked, inwardly cringing at how customer service-y that sounded.

“Dance off. You, me, right now,” They pointed at the machine that Aloha had just stepped off.

Now, if Aloha was in a better frame of mind and not here to try and destress, he would have jumped on the chance to compete in a heartbeat. However, he wasn’t in a great state and he was already stressed. His toes curled in his shoes as he fought the urge to just  _ run away, as fast as possible _ .

“Um- can we do this another time?” Aloha asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What, you afraid?” The inkling challenged. “You think your Disco Ball Dance is hot shit, but let me tell you it ain’t!”

“I never bragged about it, or whatever,” Aloha said, glancing around subtly as he backed up a step. “I just… not right now, please. Seriously, dude.”

“You’re just chicken!” They grinned sharply as they crossed their arms. Aloha noticed a few people turn their heads at how loud this jackass was being and he shuddered.

“Please, I don’t wanna do this right now,” Aloha said before losing his grip on his legs and speeding off to hide deeper in the arcade. He’d been there enough times to know there was a lesser used bathroom on the second floor of the massive building, and he sprinted into it and was relieved to find it vacated. He entered a stall and locked it, pacing as he pulled at his ponytail.

That was… embarrassing. Great work, Aloha! Running from your problems twice in one day! You’re a real fucking model of stability.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone buzzed with an incoming text message, which he flipped open.

 

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Are you alright? Aloha?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Did something happen?

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Please text me if you’re okay.

discodisaster> im okay

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh, thank cod.

discodisaster> sorry for worrying you

discodisaster> somebody was bothering me and i just fuckin ran

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Bothering you? Are you alright?

discodisaster> he wanted a dance off or some shit im just

discodisaster> not in the mood and kinda freaked

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Where are you?

discodisaster> bathroom

discodisaster> also btw spageddio is just spaghettios i just say shut stupidly

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> If it makes you feel better, I sometimes call a shwaffle a shwoofle.

discodisaster> SHWOOFLE

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Yes

discodisaster> SHWOOFLE!!!!

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Spageddio

discodisaster> spageddio….

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> :)

discodisaster> omg cute

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Cute?

discodisaster> the smily I usually use emojis

discodisaster> but its cute when you do it eobjojbreo

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh.

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> :)

discodisaster> :)

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> :)

discodisaster> :D

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> :0

 

Aloha laughed a little as he calmed down, finally exiting the bathroom as he looked around. He contemplated leaving, but he still had credits to burn and so help him cod he was going to have fun. That inkling be damned. 

He walked around for a bit before coming across a crane game, and some deep, buried, rational part of his brain was screaming at him to leave. He was notoriously terrible about spending all his time playing crane games. And there were  _ eight _ machines at the Shoal, all with different prizes in them.

Good thing Aloha had no rationality! He could already smell his money burning.

 

discodisaster> yo do you like crane games

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> The ones with the claw that picks up toys?

discodisaster> ya

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I like them, but I’m terrible at them

discodisaster> Im pretty okay but also I Will Use All My Credits On These

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Aloha no

discodisaster> aloha yes

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I can’t stop you…

discodisaster> heheh

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> All the prizes in them are really nice but I never win and use all my money…

discodisaster> Id win some for you

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’d like that

discodisaster> I’ll get you something then and mail it to you

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Um that’s okay, you don’t have to!

discodisaster> naw man its cool postage isnt much

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I can send postage to you if you’re really that set on this…

discodisaster> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH

discodisaster> okay fine

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> I’m sorry to be pushy…

discodisaster> no you arent

discodisaster> I just. suck at accepting stuff even like this

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh

discodisaster> its okay dw

discodisaster> thank you

discodisaster> Im trying to get better about accepting stuff

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh. I’m sorry

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> But yes, I’d give you money to help if I could, honestly, more than just for postage

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> But my parents would probably notice if I took out a lot of money from my personal account, haha

discodisaster> dude no its okay

discodisaster> thank you though

discodisaster> also I just realized

discodisaster> i dont have anything to call you by

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ah um

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Ardor works? Or anything really

discodisaster> cute

discodisaster> sounds like amore

discodisaster> sorry dont mean to make it sound like Im flirting or whatever

discodisaster> I just say that shit

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> N

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> No no it’s alright! Don’t worry

discodisaster> okay ardor gimme ur fuckin postage n shit bc I just got u a plush

ArdorousApostulateOfDiecide> Oh my gosh you really didn’t have to but thank you…

 

Army was sat at his desktop, ears pinned back as his face flushed just from the conversation the two shared, and he quickly got up and flopped onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. Not an angry scream, or frustrated. Just a low, soft “ _ aaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ ”.

He didn’t know how long he could keep his identity a secret from Aloha like this. Sure, he’d wanted to get closer, but he hadn’t thought about what to do now. Yeah, he was opening up, but Army couldn’t exactly tell the other he’d been lying about his identity…

Okay, well, it wasn’t really a lie, but it wasn’t open and honest. And the second Army revealed who he is, he already knew Aloha would clam back up.

_ Really backed yourself into a nice corner, huh Army? _

_ Damnit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out the job didn't fucking call me back. I'm still searching for a job and running out of food, mainly surviving on donations and commission money. If you like what you see, you can by me a ko-fi, link on my twitter (@hibiscushavoc). I hope yall like the chapter, I'm trying to get back into writing still, :'3


End file.
